The new girl
by IndieMoviePrincess
Summary: Its just a Jessie Katie story if you like the pairing read it if not don't CH 5 UP sorry about the quotation marks in this chapter, my keyboard is messed up
1. A new meeting

This is a jessie/katie story dont like it don't read!

I don't own any thing!

Now on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Six a.m." Katie said to her self groggily. Another dumb day at school. I hate school, nothing interesting there.

She got up and got dressed hmmm she said blue sweater and jeans sounds good.Soon she was off to school.

Some thing caught her eye when she entered the building that she didnt expect a pretty blonde who couldn't

seem to get her books in her locker.

"Need help?" Katie nervously asked the blonde, which for katie to be nervious around any one was a big deal

but she just wanted to be perfect for this girl.

"Sure thanks" the blonde replyed and turned toward Katie.

Wow this girl was even more beautiful upclose Katie thought. "Your welcome!"

"I'm Jessie, I'm kina new here my sister goes here do you know her?"

"i'm not sure who's your sister?" Katie said while trying to contain laughter.

"Grace Manning" Jessie answered trying not to swoon this girl was way too pretty to be gay.

"Yea I know her, we don't really talk though" Katie said trying not to dissapoint the smaller girl standing infront of her.

"Well thank you for your help..." Jessie said trying to recall if the beauty if front of her had given her name.

"Katie my names Katie and your welcome, I gues we better head to class."

"Yes we should bye Katie I hope to see you again...!"

"I hope so too Jessie"

Both girls walked away truely hoping they would again see eachother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think and maybe I'll write more! he he!


	2. An unexpected visitor

Same warning as last chapter and i still don't own any thing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Manning was standing in the hallway watching the exchange between the imfamous

Katie Singer and her younger sister Jessie. Now Grace was no idiot she knew her younger sister

wasn't into guys you could tell by the way she acted near them. But for her to flirt with Katie Singer. No that

is just not acceptable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie went to her second class her head all a daze. "Katie...Katie...Katie" she kept repeating.

A girl walked late into class but Jessie was too busy to notice she was doodling Katie's name all over her notebook.

"Nice to see you've joined us ms.Singer" the teacher said. then she heard a familiar voice.

"Yea i know" The voice was Katie's. Before Jessie had time to cover her notebook Katie was behind her.

"All that about me or did you meet a nother Katie sence this morning? Jessie didn't know what to say so she just giggled and nodded.

"Glad to see i had an effect on you!" Katie said smiling at her. "I guess you did, but I see I didn't have the same effect," Jessie retorted.

"Don't be so sure" Katie replied while pulling out a notebook and showing it to Jessie. "Aww wow my names all over it"

Jessie said blushing "Sure is" Katie said. Both the girls sighed, and stared at eachother, untill the teacher interupted them.

"Miss Singer, Miss Sammler, care to listen to me?" "Yes sir" both girls replied in unison. "What class do you have next?" katie asked

"Choir, meet me outside after?" Jessie answered. "Deffanetly!" Katie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After choir class:

"Sammler huh?" Katie asked smiling.

"Yea, Singer." Jessie said.

"Im really no singer,...you are tho you sing beautifully" Katie said.

"Aww thank you" Jessie said.

"Well both our last names start with S." Katie said.

"Yea... kewl" Jessie said

"I know" Katie replied laughing which stared a giggle fit tween the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls exchanged numbers because they had no other classes together. So they desided to hang out after school.

Again Grace was just down the hall learing at Jessie flirting with Katie. "Not gonna happen Jessie... Not with me around"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well theres the second part... any one want more?


	3. A fractured phone call

Same warning different chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie got home from school excited to call Katie. As she went to pick up the Phone Grace grabbed it out of her hand.

"Who are yu calling Jess?" Graace said in a sarcastic voice knowing full well who Jessie was calling.

"I'm calling Katie this girl i met in school today why?"

"Oh i know who she is i saw you with her today" Grace snapped.

"Well then why did you ask whoi was calling? Now give me back the phone i want to call."

"No chance in hell Jessica" Grace said and took off with the phone.

"Fuck you Grace" Jessie screamed. Glad no one was home besides them two.

"What was her deal? Why didn't she want me to talk to Katie. Was Grace gay too and like Katie?"

"Well too bad Gracey, Katies mine!" Jessie thought and went to find her cell phone that Grace did know she had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace went up to her room and slammed the door, she hated being mean to Jessie but she just couldnt be with Katie.

Grace sat on her bed looking through a box of old stuff. Pictures of her and a burnette from last year smiling and laughing.

Grace started to cry. "Why? Why did that have to happen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie sat on her porch with her phone in her hand. Waiting for Jessie to call. The phone rang. "Hello!"

Katie said excited, but the call wasn't from Jessie. "What the hell Singer gonna ruin more lives?" "Or the same ones in a different way?"

Katie knew who the girl was on the phone but didn't respond instead she hung up and started to cry thinking about last summer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie called the number Katie had given her but it wasn't a valid number.

"What happened, I thought Katie liked me, why did she give me a fake number?"

"I just don't understand Jessie said crying to her self"

"Katie..." Jessie cryed as she curled up in a ball

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie waited most of the night out on the porch waiting and crying "First she calls me , then i find out Jessie must not like me because she never called me" "I really thought Jessie liked me why wouldn't she call.?"

Katie ran up to her room and slammed her self onto her bed and burst into tears. "Jessie..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone sat a burnette crying in her room thinking about how things could have been.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So everyones crying, but why, who and who called Katie? Want more?


	4. A unexplained visit

Same waring different chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in her room, crying, she really hated her self for what happened last summer, even more though she hated Katie Singer.

Katie had never cared for her. There was someone who did though, and Sara felt horrible for leaveing her for Katie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11 pm at night and pouring down rain when Katie showed up at Jessie's she knew hwere the house was because of last summer. Knocked loudly on the door, knowing Jessie's dad and stepmom weren't home, because Jessie had said that earlier that day.

Jessie practilly jumped outta bed and flew down the stairs. She opened the door to reveil a very wet Katie. Jessie had only looked at the girl for maybe two seconds before jumping into her arms and hugging her. Katie, oh katie you came. Jessie said then backed away,

But why did you give me the wrong number? and how do you know where Iive?

Jessie listen let me explain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace picked up the phone and dailed a number she wished she never remembered.

Hello? Sara?

Hi...Grace?

both girls sounds suprised and hurt by eachothers voices.

Grace before you say any thing to me, I want to say Im sorry about last summer.

Me to. Grace said. I...I...still...

The phone disconnected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie and Katie sat in jessies foyer on the floor. Katie was going to reveil something big to Jessie, But Jessie didn't know what.

and Katie was sure Jessie would hate her for it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two burnettes sat in their rooms crying while the lightning scattered across the sky. KATIE they both thought angerily. and then both whispered eachothers names. little did Grace know though that the "enemy" was just down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter i know, im sorry, but does any one want more?


	5. A new begining?

Same warning Different chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jessie?" Katie said crying. Last summer somthing hapened I wasn't proud of.

"What happened?" Jessie asked conserned.

"Something with your sister..." Katie started.

"If is about Sara, and her, i allways wondered what happened to make them not be friends any more." Jessie said.

"Yes Jessie, it is, please don't hate me"Katie said.

"I could never hate you Katie" Jessie said and hugged her.

"You might after this" Katie said and restarted her storie.

She told her all about last summer and how Sara and Grace were more than friends. and how Katie was new at school and just wanted to see how she could effect the girls in a new town.that she kissed sara and sara didn't want it but grace saw and wouldn't believe Sara. And how it was all her fault they broke up and how horrible it was of her. After she was done she was in tears.

"I don't hate you Katie, I don't understand it, but I could never hate you!" "Now your all wet and cold and your not going back out there in the storm, you can wear some of my p.j's and sleep in my room tonight" Jessie said.

Katie just smiled and agreed to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie and Katie ended up cuddling in the bed becaue the storm scared them. Neither girl minded being wrapped up with the other, they both really actually wouldnt mind staying liek this forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning broke, Grace went to wake Jessie for breakfast ... Saturday breakfast , kindof a tradition in the manning house. She walked in the room "Jes..." she started

and then looked to see her little sister being cuddled by KATIE SINGER!

"OH MY GOD! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SISTERS BED YOU TRAMP! DON"T YOU DARE RUIN HER LIFE LIEK YOU DID MINE!"

Grace screamd.

Jessie looked alarmed as did Katie. Jessie managed to speak "Grace its not what you think if you'd ever give any one a chance to explain you'd even know you were wrong, and Sara loves you!"

Grace never told any one about her and sara, the only one who knew was Katie.

"YOU TOLD HER!" Grace screamed.

"Yea i did, i love Jessie and i think she deserved to know about me" Katie said.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

Grace said and pulled katie up and lead her out of the house and slammed the door.

"Your NEVER to see her again Jessie" Grace said

"You... you cant do this..." Jessie was hurt and upset and confused, but still floating because of spending the night with katie and katie saying she loved her. even though her and Katie really didn't know eachother well. they felt this huge connection. and Jessie really felt she loved katie too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie went home crying she would try to call Jessie later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace grabbed the phone and called Sara.

answering machene..."Sara, i still love you, please i know im horible but can we try to work things out?"

hopefully she would call her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat and listened she whispered to the machene "i hope so Grace i love you too"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know another short chapter, any one want me to continue?


End file.
